Something Missing
by 12341234Haley
Summary: Butter's POV. You might find what happens to be a twist at the end. Bunny [ Kenny x Butters ] Just a small bit of the two Sweetness awaits. o3o Oneshot.


**Butter's POV.**

**You might find what happens to be a twist at the end.**

**I hope you enjoy this little story, and review me on what you think! I love the feedback!**

* * *

I can't tell them how much I miss him. They'd make fun of me.

Again.

Sigh, if onl Kenny hadn't left a month ago. I really wish I had his company. He always knew how to make me laugh. Even if Kenny was the biggest perv in South Park.

Today, though, would have been great for Kenny to return. Eric keeps trying to go on and on about fibbing, saying that Kenny had gotten his head kicked in by a cow. And that he had died from the brain trauma that the doctors couldn't save him from.

I had to leave Stan's house to go home. To clear my head. I didn't want to think of Kenny being dead. He couldn't be, anyway! He's strong! There's no way he could suddenly just die at age 17. Please, oh I hope he can't!

_When did I start running?_ I think as I try focusing on where my body is steering me now, my vision blurred by salty water that burns my eyes known as the damned tears I didn't want to cry. My body takes a route I'm not that familiar with until I see the lake coming into eye sight. My chest hurts. How long have I been running? Gosh, I dunno if I can stop now! My mind runs into a panic as I near the water. Expecting myself to fall into the cold lake water in my time of pathetic running. A blur of orange appearing in front of me and knocking me down thankfully makes me bump into it and fall to my bottom. Keeping me from harming myself in any way. I hurry to turn my head away, not wanting whomever this is to see the tears streaking down my freckled cheeks though I know it's probably way too late for that. The hand resting under my chin catches my attention, my body actually coming to connect with my mind to make me smack the hand away. My teal eyes looking up to meet with a more sky blue pair that blinked at me, a set of lips curled up into a bright grin that made my heart sink to my stomach until the furry hood of the parka was pulled back to let the messy, golden hair fell out.

My lips stutter to say the name so wonderful to my tongue but fail to pronunce it because of my sniffling crying. He had bent down to my side and took me into his arms. Warm and comforting to me, I soon am down to only a mere sniffle here and there. He rubbed my back so lightly as if he wasn't there, my eyes closing in relaxation of knowing he was. That my best friend was there. Helping for me to feel better.

_I'm sorry, Leopold._ He apologized. The only person to be allowed to call me by my first name without it making me feel weird.

A smile traces on my lips sweetly. _It's not your fault, Ken._ I say back. My voice cracking as a sob comes back up my throat, tears streaking my cheeks once more. Just calmer.

He smiles at me, making me feel sad for some reason on the inside.

We walked and talked, to an unknown destination he didn't really seem to even notice we were going because of how much we were laughing and enjoying one another's company. He seemed so happy to be around me. A bit more than usual when we hang out. He had even grabbed my hand, making me blush in the process, and swung our intertwined fingers between us while we caught up on what I had been up to while he was gone. don't get me wrong or think I'm selfish, please. He just insisted on it! Really! Gosh, he wouldn't say anything about himself except that he missed me from where he went.

Our destination had frightened me once we reached it. The feeling of his hand seemed to just vanish away as if it were never there in the first place. A light trick of the brain imagining it to my senses. I walk through the path and look around for the right one. It took a few minutes of running around with my eyes starting to tear up again but I had found it. The tombstone read the name clearly.

_Kenny McCormick. _

The smile on my face isn't sad nor happy. Just, I don't know how to explain the realization. I guess I did know he was dead the entire time but... The time we had just spent those last few minutes seemed so real. But at least all along, I knew, that there really was-

Something missing.


End file.
